Convenience
by Neco-Arc
Summary: Dylan and Mark decide to go the the convenience store at 3AM, which may lead them into an epic adventure. Mark POV, Dylan/Mark Fluff


**A/N:** A drabble I did. Feel like posting it here. Sorry if formatting is wrong for ...I haven't been here in ages.

* * *

I don't remember my reaction to Dylan asking to go to the convenience store, I just remember saying, "Okay, sure, meet you in a sec," And hanging up the phone. I don't remember what time it was either, but it must have been at some ungodly hour, probably between 2AM and 4AM, so probably 3AM. There had been a marathon on Adult Swim of 'King of the Hill' so I made a point of staying up late that night. The 'rents were gone…. somewhere, to some…convention or another for the weekend and left me behind.

Well, they didn't really leave me behind. I told them I was old enough to take care of myself for a weekend and I should be treated like the teenager I was. I didn't really think they'd actually agree though. So, there I was, paranoid and alone, at 3AM in the morning, trying to keep myself awake. I couldn't call my parents, I'd already told them I was going to bed. I couldn't invite Dylan over, he'd think of me as a pussy for not being able to spend the night by myself. True, I probably was being a pussy, but it was awfully lonely being home alone….Okay, I was pretty damn excited when he called.

"So…your parents let you stay up this late?"

"Pffft, no! I snuck out. I woke up and wanted to get a slushie. I do this pretty often you know."

"…no you don't Dylan."

"Yes I do! You're just lucky I invited you this time. If you get me caught, I'm gonna kill you."

"Heh, yeah sure." I gave him a playful shove and we continued our way down the street. There weren't many cars outside at this time, but I can't say I wasn't on full alert. Kind of like I was at home, but not quite that bad because Dylan was there…not like that really would help if something wrong did happen, but it was comforting nevertheless. As usual, even in the darkness, he wore those 'lucky' sports goggles he loves so much…how he could see anything is beyond me. If only he would wear normal glasses like a normal person.

"Soooo how's being home alone for the night?" he asked. I gave a small shrug and looked away nonchalantly.

"It's not that big of a deal,"

"Did you eat ice cream for dinner?"

No, I heated up some leftovers.

"Yep,"

"Did you watch Cinemax?"

God no, some way or another my parents would find out I watched that channel, I know it.

"Yep,"

"Damn, bro! That's really cool!" The look on Dylan's face seemed to be of pure admiration. Was he really buying all this? I felt my face get hotter…cause I was guilty you know. Yet I kept going for some reason.

"And then I raided Dad's liquor cabinet." I expected a large reaction after this, but…Dylan just stopped walking. Yeah, I was caught. I stopped as well. "W-what?" I hate it when he wears those glasses, I'm pretty good at reading by eyes, and since he started wearing those, he's been impossible to read.

Out of the blue, he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me towards him.

"Dylan! What the hell are you doing?" I stuttered.

My face was red (from guilt you know) as I tried to push him away by his shoulders. "Just shut up and come here for a second." He said. His face was almost an inch away from mine, God it was so awkward…and then he sniffed me. I was still confused as hell. Dylan frowned. "You don't smell like alcohol bro."

"…..w…well…." He smelled like something. What was it, Old Spice? Whatever it was, it smelled pretty damn good.

"HEY! Are you listening?" He pushed me away and snapped me out of my daze.

"It was awhile ago Dylan! You can't smell it now!"

"LIAR!" I couldn't tell if he was angry or crestfallen. Honestly, I don't like it when he's either…

"Okay okay! I didn't! Now stop yelling! You'll wake someone up!"

"You were lying about the ice cream and Cinemax too, weren't you?"

"U…uh…yeah…." Well, I knew his inevitable conclusion.

"You're such a pussy Mark, damn. You said you were going to…." There was a disappointed tone in his voice as resumed walking again. I sighed. Not one of these moods again…

"Oh come on Dylan! My parents would kill me! You know it!" I tried to keep my voice down and keep up with him at the same time.

"You owe me one bro, friends don't lie to each other like that…." He said, downcast. Once again, I couldn't tell if he was serious or trying to get me in his debt. He wouldn't look at me either…which was starting to get pretty annoying. So, for reasons still unknown, I grabbed his hand in mine. Yeah, he looked at me then.

"Alright, I owe you one, I shouldn't have lied and all that crap." He still stared at me, as if he expected something more. This was getting a bit awkward. "And…I'll pay for your slurpie too, okay?" Dylan's face beamed like it had earlier.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Haha, good! I didn't bring my wallet with me anyway." He snickered. Yep…this was all an act. I dropped his hand and kept walking. Typical Dylan. As much as I wanted to be upset though, it was difficult. Something told me he asked me to go to the convenience store because he knew I was lonely there…even if it was 3AM. The thought made me smile, whether that was true or not. I'd probably do the same for him. It was then that he attack me from behind with a hug. My heart beat a bit faster for some reason; it was unexpected.

"?"

"Maaaaaark. I want a piggyback ride."

"Dylan, what?"

"I'm tired of walking. I forgot how far this place was. You owe meeeee~"

"I thought you said you did this often…."

"Yeaaaaaaah, but your pace is slowing me down and my feet are tired. Give me a ride~" His grip around my chest tightened….damn it was getting hard to think…

"Hurry up and hop on then Dylan! Heh, you're so damn lazy."

"I'm not lazy! You're just slow. we're only twenty minutes away anyway."

"I'm not carrying you for twenty minutes Dylan."

"Just shut up and bend over Mark."


End file.
